


I’m not one for speeches...

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: It’s Cannes 2018. Last day/night during the ceremonies... (my flung out of space version take on it)





	I’m not one for speeches...

“I better go wrap this up now,” Cate jokingly declares, ending her speech with a round of applause and some heartfelt laughs. She smiles under the bright, hot stage lights and raises up her award again for another camera shot. Then she bows and picks parts of her dress as she hobbles away in her stiletto heels.

Rooney fiddles with a fake orange tiger lily flower displayed on the center of her table. She stares down at them hard, waiting for Cate’s return. She spots her secret lover hugging and French kissing Kristen Stewart, who’s sitting at a table beside Léa Seydoux and Ava DuVernay. Cate looks thrilled and talks animatedly at the three women. Rooney watches Kristen lean up and whisper something into Cate’s left ear. Cate blushes and laughs. Rooney seethes with rage. She stumbles out of her chair, away from the table, zigzagging over towards Cate’s direction.

Cate and the other women, laughing and whatnot, chuckle nervously once they see Rooney. Cate, beaming like a rainbow, drapes one arm around the younger woman’s shoulders.

“Darling, hi,” she greets. “Having a good time?”

“Yes, I am,” Rooney answers coolly, making both Kristen and Léa narrow their eyes at her strangely, along with Ava smirking from behind.

“I didn’t bore you to death, did I?” Cate grins, getting a few laughs from the girls.

“No, you didn’t,” Rooney mutters. She blinks down at the floor, feeling so out of place.

“You good, girl?” Ava asks her.

“Yeah, you don’t look so hot,” Cate agrees. “Do you need a drink of water?”

Léa reaches for her glass on the table and holds it out. Rooney takes a sip from it and thanks her. Cate squeezes Rooney tighter and rubs her back. 

Kristen smirks at the two of them and says, “Isn’t it past your bedtime?”

Everyone, except for Rooney, laughs hysterically. Cate snorts, which makes her laugh even harder. Ava and Léa both have tears in their eyes. Rooney feels her whole body tense up. She is so angry.

“Hey, I was only kidding,” Kristen goes on.

Rooney doesn’t respond. How can she?

**xxxx**


End file.
